So sick
by JadeVic
Summary: There is something wrong with Olivia, but just how bad is it? and who will take care of her? Chapter 1 and 2 were written by Toni Boni 3...the rest will be mine. Chapter 11 is up!Alex is back!
1. Chapter 1

**Heya!**

**This is my first written story… please tell the truth about what you think…. I'm not a writing talent**

**All my credits go to Toni Boni 3 who let me take over this story. Thank you so much, you rock!**

**The first couple of chapters are the same as the first 8 in the original story with some modifications. Enjoy!**

**Room in SVU Squad**

**1:32am**

Olivia yawned and desperately strained to pick her self up. She had been working on this case 24/7 for the past 2 weeks. She currently hadn't slept in 3 days. As Olivia turned toward the clock, she gasped; it was already 1:32 am and she still hadn't finished the files and reports…

She was sooo tired…

She thought about the fact that she hadn't anything to eat all day. No wonder she has no energy anymore…but only the thought of food makes her more nauseous…

Olivia yawned once more and felt her sore throat ache. It has been like this for a week and lately it was getting worse.

_I wonder if anyone else is still at the squad rook, maybe they're working too… do they know that I'm still here? Maybe I can sneak out and finish up tomorrow…_

_But NO I can't do that! The Capt. will get so mad at me, and I promised Elliot I would finish his papers so that he could spend the afternoon with his kids… _

_Oh who gives a dam what the hell the captain thinks, I'll finish Elliot's papers and go home……._

_I'm sooo tired…_

And with that thought still in her mind Olivia started writing the last sentence on Elliot's paper, but she slowly downs off.

Her throat stringed every time she breathed in, but that did not keep her from sleeping like a log…

She fell asleep on the hard desk. Her head was resting on her hand. She knew she was going to be sore later, but she couldn't care. She couldn't bare the thought of going up to the crib.

Maybe later…..she whispered.

**Squad Room**

**7:00am**

Munch and Fin entered the Squad Room, they were arguing. Fin was trying to explain to Munch that the traffic jams during rush hour are not a government conspiracy against the people. The both quickly hushed when they saw their partner sleeping on her desk. Her head leaning against her arm, and her body completely slumped. Olivia's pen had still been in an upright position in her hand.

"Is she ok?" Fin asked as he approached his sleeping partner.

Her breaths were short and raspy.

"Well who knows, how late has she been up anyways?" Munch quickly responded.

"Late enough…someone should have stayed with her… you know Liv', if she gets caught up in a case she might never even approach a bed."

"Lets let her sleep; at least she should be able to sleep until everyone comes around." Munch said.

"Are you nuts? She is going to be sore later on"

"O.k. then, let's just give her a few more minutes"

They both circled her and found a way to their own desks.

"Are you sure we shouldn't try to move her to the crib, she'll wake up stiff as hell, John"

"No, No….she'll wake up if we touch her"

**Last Night 02:30am**

Olivia had rapidly awoken from her one hour sleep. She was breathing heavily and she was sweating. She looked at her phone to find that it was 2:30am. After about a minute she quickly regained memory of her terrible dream_….. The perp that they had just caught was out again. He was raping and brutally beating another woman. This would be his 11th attack and 4th murder. Olivia was right in front of him and she saw everything. She tried to stop him but couldn't even get up… for some reason. …_Snapping out of her review of the nightmare, she noticed all of her papers on the desk. Skimming through them, she started writing …again… but the more she wrote the slower she wrote. It was taking her more than a minute to get her hand to move along the paper and write down a single word.

**5:00am**

As time passed on, she had finally finished all of hers and her partners' reports. But before she could even try to get up, she dosed off…again…"need to finish" she said out loud but it wasn't convincing enough…..

**Squad Room 07:30**

Elliot came rushing into the Squad Room late; he was sweaty and moist, but as cheerful as ever. It was his first night with his kids this week and he just couldn't keep the grin off his face. Cragen slowly walked up behind him and grinned at his detectives, they all responded back with a "Hey" or "Hello"

Elliot started heading to his desk when he saw Olivia…

"What the..."

Fin quickly interrupted …

"She's been like that ever since we got here...sleeping I guess…..I'm sort of worried, should we wake her up because we decided not to…"

"What! You didn't wake her up?" Elliot shouted

"She'll be stiff as _hell _when she wakes up, sleeping crunched up in a chair like that, who knows what'll happen to her back!"

Cragen walked up next to her... he quickly examined her, his eyes skimming her body...he motioned to Elliot

"If you want to you should probably wake her up, see what she's been doing…was she here alone? Where the hell were you guys? You know Olivia…she'll work her ass off just to finish a case." Olivia was like a daughter to Cragen, and to see her like this slightly surprised him.

Elliot slowly approached his partner and gently tapped her shoulder, hoping that she would wake up at that… but she didn't… Elliot tapped again, this time with a little force… but when he noticed that he had no effect on her he slowly but sternly lifted her head off her arm….

"Olivia..."

"Liv…"

OLIVIA…"  
"Oh, come on LIV…. wake up"

At this Olivia slowly opened her eyes, when she saw the Elliot's' face, she shrieked and jumped….tumbling down with her chair falling over her…

Olivia grunted as she tried to get up, but he knees buckled and she fell back down, this time landing on her wrist, and sending out a painful scream…

Elliot's hand rushed to Olivia, he quickly picked her up, Cragen had already picked up the wooden chair and set it straight, Elliot gently placed Olivia on the chair as she whimpered.

"Ahhh, my hand, my hand… "

"What the Hell happened? Where am I?...What? Am I in the Squad Room? What the…

"Olivia calm down…. what happened to you last night?"

Elliot then noticed the bags around her brown eyes; he took notice of her whimpering as well…. Something was wrong. She looked pale and tired, not mentioning her weight loss which lately became more and more visible.

"Fin, call the paramedics…NOW"

Fin rushed to the phone and called 911, he didn't know what to say to make the call seem more urgent…so all he said was "we have a detective here at the Squad Room that has just broken her wrist… come NOW"

Olivia slowly took in everything that had happened and quickly remembered last night. She sighed and tightened her grip around her wrist. She tried to focus on her partner's question, but her eyes closed and she dosed off into unconsciousness.

"Olivia, can you hear me?" Elliot yelled supporting her head.

Everyone around had fear in their eyes. They never saw Olivia so helpless.

"Common Liv stay with me!" Elliot tried to shake Olivia but she wasn't responding.

**ER **

**9:00am**

Elliot, Munch, Fin and Captain Cragen had all come down to the ER to see what had happened and to be there when Olivia woke up. They were all wondering why Olivia had passed out… what the hell was going on?

"She doesn't look healthy lately" Elliot started.

"I know, I have noticed that too. She isn't eating anything!" Fin added.

"Guys, let's just wait and see what the Dr. says" Cragen tried to calm them.

The doctor seemed to come out just as the thought reached their minds. He looked slightly concerned, but as he exited the room where Olivia had been placed, he slowly grinned…

"Olivia has indeed a broken wrist..."

There was only silence; even Elliot seemed to have nothing to say.

"We have placed a cast on her hand and she will probably have to wear it for the next month or so…

As for her loss of consciousness… that was probably caused because of lack of sleep, food, and water. She also seems to be much stressed and as we were observing her she seems to have symptoms of a cold…

Said in ordinary terms, she has a stuffed up nose, sore throat and a cough."

Elliot had been staring into space when at last he blurted out "Can we go in?"

What he said was more of an order than a question, but he didn't care.

"Sure just make it short…

"She needs to get some sleep before we discharge her"

"Yeah sure…whatever you say doc"

Elliot was the first to enter the room, but soon after the rest of the group stumbled in…

**I know it is short, and you probably red it before…but I promise more to come!**

**Please be advice that this chapter was written by Toni Boni 3 and I just added some things. My own ideas will start from Chapter 2…**

**Cheers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, And again, most of this chapter was written by Toni boni 3 (Thanks again, You rock!) the ending for this chapter is mine. From next chapter all the writing is going to be done by me. Enjoy**

**Chapter 2**

**ER**

**1:00pm**

"So, am I discharged yet… you know I'd really like to get home and finish up my wo--I mean the uh laundry."

Olivia's voice was raspy and although the bags around her eyes were dimming, she still looked very exhausted. But that didn't stop her from getting up, changing and walking around the room. Elliot was surprised at her new found energy, he was still very worried about her… but he tried not to show it.

"I know what you were about to say, and just so that I make sure you don't even glance at your work when you get home I am telling Captain to take all the files away from you…"

"But-

"ALL of the files"

K…"

"But, what if I-"

Elliot interrupted her again,

"NO buts , you are going to get a few days off, and we are going to make sure of it…

"Right captain…"

Elliot looked at Cragen and was hoping to get an answer that agreed with him.

He did…

Cragen looked at Olivia and his sympathetic eyes widened as he said,

"Yes, I agree with Elliot and I am going to drive you to your apt, to make sure you actually get INTO you bed. Elliot you wanna come?"

"Sure Cap'"

"Fin, Munch you guys go and gather all of Olivia's paper work put them on my desk, if there is any unfinished reports you guys FINISH them, k"

Fin's response was automatic.

"Right behind you cap', we've already looked over the work, everything seemed to be finished….so I was wondering if we could just-

"Go home, then, take a day off, relax… we all need to get some decent sleep, anyways"

After that they all separated and went away to finish up their daily activities…

**Olivia's Apartment**

**2pm**

Elliot had opened Olivia's door with his own spare key, they all walked in and Olivia offered them some water or drinks.

Elliot had some coffee and Cragen had a cup of water before he left…

"So you feelin' ok?"

Elliot was still a little worried but he knew that this was nothing bad, since it had happened to him before…"

Olivia felt like crap and she felt like she was going to exploded or at least throw up…. But she couldn't tell this to Elliot, or could she? ….

All she said was ,

"Yeah, I feel fine…. stop worrying Elliot, I'll _be_ fine"

She stood there wondering if her over-protective partner was ever going to leave…

_Jees, he doesn't always have to make everything such a big deal, I'll be fine, and why can't he just leave…_

She was shocked at her vicious thoughts, why was she so mad?

Elliot seemed to read her mind.

"Well, I have to go, Cragen um wanted to see me…"

He lied, trying to think of a good excuse to leave, before Olivia turned on him.

"sorry, I'll come by later to see how you're doing, k…."

"bye"

"bye"

And with that he walked out the door. Locking it behind him.

Olivia felt a sway of relief, she wanted some time alone to take in everything that had happened, but all of a sudden a wave of exhaustion over took her, she started walking toward her bedroom, but before she could even reach the door, she collapsed…

**Olivia's Apartment (still)**

Olivia's eyes fluttered opened, she groaned as she tried to get up and then looked around to figure out exactly what has happened….. W_hat the hell? Where am I? ohhhhh….dahm it, I must of fainted AGAIN… jeez, why does this keep happening? I thought I got enough sleep at the hospital, oh no, did Elliot cal? He would be worried sick if I didn't answer my phone? I hope he doesn't come around? He's so annoying… How long have I been down anyways?..._

She got up as best as she could, trying to put some use into her broken arm by leaning on it.

As she stood up, she leaned against the wall. Olivia started to walk toward her bed but instantly she felt a wave of exhaustion over come her. She felt as if she was going to pass out again so she put her head against the wall.

Then she decided to risk falling on the ground… she turned toward her bed and pushed off the wall. Olivia stumbled across the room and fell perfectly on top of the mattress, although she felt like she had broken her nose and tripled her head ache….

As she gently found a comfortable position in her bed, and covered her fully dressed body with the sheets… Olivia quickly passed out into a deep, deep sleep…

Olivia woke up in the middle of what seemed to be night time… she looked at her radio clock and saw that it was 1:00am, _How long have I slept? When did I go to sleep, anyways?_ She felt so frustrated when she found her self constantly confused… Olivia reached out to her phone on her bed side table, she was going to call Elliot… She started to dial his number (she had memorized it by now) when she decided that she shouldn't worry him.

_He has been through enough, with his divorce and he hardly ever sees his kids; he's also constantly worrying about me, like I'm going to die or something if he leaves me alone for a single second…… I shouldn't stress him out even more…and anyways, I probably just have the stomach flu..._

All of a sudden Olivia felt that she was shivering all over, her stomach was aching. She never felt such pain before.

Her window had been left open ever since she left for work a few days ago.

_But why was she cold?_ it was in the middle of June… she shrugged off her questions and slowly got up and limped toward her closet.

She opened her walk- in closet door, and stepped inside, closed the door and put on the light. She looked for a sweater to put on. But most of her winter cloths had been put away. At least 15 minutes passed, until she finally found a crumpled sweat shirt to put on…

Olivia started to put on her sweat shirt when she felt nauseous, she tried to hold it back, but as soon as she had put on her sweatshirt she threw up, she felt sick to the stomach and was about to open the door when she collapsed again…

**Elliot's Apartment**

**7:32am**

Elliot slowly drifted out of his sleep and opened his eyes. He shifted in his bed a little before looking at his radio clock….7:40am…

_Oh no…shit….shit, I'm late for work, again. _

He started getting up before he remembered that the captain had called everyone last night to tell them that they all had a day off. Elliot relaxed and laid back down on his bed, drifting into sleep again.

**8:40am**

Elliot woke…again… this time feeling refreshed and energetic. He wondered what he was going to do _all_ day without work, he decided to go check on Olivia if she was okay.

He chuckled at himself and about the fact that he had absolutely no life… _Olivia must be getting really annoyed at me… I mean, it's like my hobby is to check up on her whenever I'm bored…Oh well, maybe she's bored too, maybe she wants someone to talk to, too…. I'll go and see…._

**In Front of Olivia's Building**

**9:05am**

Elliot had managed to get out of his apartment in 10 minutes and he had quickly driven to Olivia's apt. He was now pushing her downstairs bell, so that she could let him in… After a few minutes he was still outside.

_Maybe she's sleeping, Ohhh, I really hope I didn't wake her up… Jesus Christ, I'm such an idiot… But then again, I've hardly ever seen Olivia sleep past 8 o-clock._

He thought for a little while before realizing that he had the key to her apartment…_no, no, no ,no… she'll be so pissed off at me, she gave me the key for emergencies only… and besides, I can just call her later today… yeah, that's a good idea….but what if she doesn't pick up her phone…. Oh my GOD I'm wearing myself out with my own damm thoughts, I'll just go into her apartment and make up some excuse for why I needed to talk to her… yeah, that's what'll do…_

He searched for her key in his pockets and when he finally found it her slipped it into the outside door and let himself in…. he then headed for the elevator….

When he got to her front door, he knocked… and knocked again, when he finally realized that Olivia would not open up, he used the spare key to let himself in….

Her apartment was filled with the morning sunlight. He called Olivia's name a few times before heading to her bedroom… that was when he saw the knocked over pile of books on the floor, he new for a _fact_ that Olivia would _never_ leave her things like that… unless she was hurrying or something… or may be she had gotten herself drunk, again…. but why would she do that…Elliot couldn't believe that he could actually think these thoughts about his partner.

Elliot quickly made his way toward her bedroom and opened up the door….

**Olivia….**

Olivia slowly began to regain consciousness. She tries to get up but instantly started to feel dizzy, so she just leaned against a wall. She looked around to find herself in her own closet…_ WHY am I here? Gooddd, This whole passing out thing is getting really annoying… I can't believe this, but I actually wish Elliot were here… I should call him when I get to my bed, _if_ I get to my bed…_

Her head was throbbing, and for the first time she actually felt a small liquid dribble on the side of her forehead, she touched to see what if was and when she brought her hands back to her face, she saw that it was blood…_What the… ohh, I must have hit my head when going down, how great…_

She had decided to attempt to get up… again, but soon after she was _unsteadily_ on her feet she quickly came coming down, hitting her head… again, on the wall, by accident switching the light off on the way.

She groaned as she lay flat on the ground. Blinded by the darkness from her closet. She was going to try to sit up when she heard the click of her apt. door unlocking….Olivia froze…._who is that?Oh..no…_

A few seconds later, her mind still rushing she heard someone calling her name… "Olivia… Liv… are you even here…..?" Olivia's tensed body quickly released itself as she realized that it was Elliot… How did he get her apartment? she thought not realizing that she had given him the key some time ago…

Her mind quickly realized that he had "in a way" broken into her apartment, she started to get mad… _What if I was out?WHAT IF I WAS SLEEPING? jeez he's such a id…THIS IS MY CHANCE, oh my god, I'm the idiot.. I wanted Elliot to come so much and now that he's here I'm regretting it for no reason…_

"Elliot..." she said, but she soon heard her voice was just a whisper, that she could hardly hear herself… She tried again… Éllli……" this time her voice got completely lost… by this point she started trying to scream as loud as she could. but all that came out were a few short grunts and whispers…. After a while of trying, Olivia realized that this option was not working... She then tried to open the door, but couldn't reach the door knob, and couldn't manage stand up…_ What if I am paralyzed of something… no no no no, that's just stupid… I'm just sick, not injured…._

She tried to knock on her closet door but her week muscles only let her produce a small tap…Olivia hoped that Elliot had heard it, but after she heard a frustrated curse coming from her room and then her apt. door close/lock…. she gave up all hope.

It was the first time that Olivia had actually considered how sick she was, she had just realized that it was going to take her a long time to think of a way to get out….But for now, all she could do was to try to at least lean on the wall… and wait…. for something to happen….

"Olivia" Elliot called coming into the room.

He wasn't excepting to see Olivia like this. She was sitting on the floor against the wall. She was very pale, and a trail of blood was dripping from her head down to her cheek.

"Oh my good are you alright?"

"No" she said in a whisper.

_How can I tell him?_

"What happened?"

Olivia looked at him with a painful look on her face.

"Can you please help me to get to bed" She whispered.

"Sure, but can you please tell me what happened?"

Elliot grabbed her from her armpits; soon he realized that she couldn't stand on her feet. He held her and helped her lay in bed. He was very worried since she looked worse than yesterday.

He turned his head for a moment to cover her with a blanket.

"Olivia"?

She passed out again…

**Tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, thank you for the reviews, they really make me happy!**

Chapter 3

Elliot stared at Olivia as she was sleeping. He stared at her face and saw how pale she was. _What the hell is wrong with her? Why is she sleeping so much? She probably didn't ate or drunk anything from yesterday._

Elliot grabbed his cell phone and dialed.

"Capt, it's me"

"Where are you?"

"I'm at Olivia's apartment; I think there is something wrong with her".

"What happened?"

"I found her sitting on the floor, she couldn't even get up. She also bumped her head and threw up a few times"

"Elliot, what is she doing now?"

"She is sleeping. but I'm really worried about her. She has a fever and she is very pale. I think I'm going to take her to the hospital".

"O.k. just update me when you get there".

"I will." Elliot placed the cell phone in his pocket. He stared back at Olivia that was still in the same position he placed her in bed. He went towards her and touched her shoulder.

"Olivia" he shook her.

She wasn't waking up.

"Liv come on wake up". She still wasn't moving.

Elliot started to panic. He placed 2 fingers on her neck and measured her pulse. It was very slow.

"Come on Liv! Wake up!" he called loudly.

She moved slightly.

"Leave me alone" she said almost whispering.

"What?"

"Leave me alone, Elliot!" she said with a louder voice.

Her head was pounding. She couldn't even open her eyes. All her body ached and every breath she took was like sharp knifes ripping her chest and stomach.

"Please…" she whispered.

"Olivia please, you are very sick. Let me take you to the hospital" Elliot knew that this was going to be very hard for him to convince her since years of experience as her partner taught him that she is a very stubborn person that won't admit that she is sick.

"O.k. you chose; I drive you to the hospital, or I call a bus. What do you prefer?" He looked at her to realize that her eyes were closed again.

"Olivia, come on wake up" he grabbed he shoulder again.

When she didn't respond he decided to take her to the hospital by himself. He took the covering of her and lifted her up slowly. She woke up slightly.

"It hurts…." She whispered with a painful expression on her face.

"It's o.k., hold on" _I should have not waited...she is worse than I though._

Elliot made his way with Olivia on his hands to the car. He opened the passenger door and placed her slowly on the seat. She still had her eyes closed. He ran over to the driver side.

He started the car and drove to the hospital as fast as he could. From time to time he glanced over to see how Olivia was doing. She wasn't moving. _Please hold on!_

He pulled up in front of the hospital doors. He got out of the car and ran over to the passenger side. He lifted Olivia and ran in.

"I need some help in here!"

Everything happened in slow motion. From the time he brought her in and to the time he found himself waiting for more than 3 hours in the waiting room. Every minute lasted for ever, and as more and more time passed by he prepared himself for the worse.

He started thinking about the last 8 years he spent with Olivia. All the good moments they had and also all the bad ones. All the times he saw her cry and all those moments he got the luck to see her actually smile. As he remembered, there weren't many happy moments for her. How come he never paid attention to that? How come he could be so selfish? He tried to tell himself that it wasn't his fault. After all she is the one that always pushed him away. She is the one that never shared details from her dates or from her days in the police academy.

_So where to now?_ Elliot was so concentrated into thinking that he didn't noticed Cragen standing beside him.

"Any news?"

"Nothing yet".

Cragen sat next to Elliot. He didn't say anything. He had a very worried look on his face.

A Young Doctor approached them.

"Are you Miss Benson family?"

"We are her co workers, she doesn't have immediate family" Elliot hold his breath.

"Well, Miss Benson…."

"Olivia" corrected him Elliot, the sound of "Miss Benson" sounded to him very strange and cold.

"Sorry, Olivia is still undergoing tests. We had to put her on a ventilator to assist her breathing. All we can say at the moment is that she is bleeding internally"…..

**Hope you liked it! More to come, so please let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all my reviewers, you people rock!**

**Sorry for updating so slowly….Just got fired from my Job! Cheer me up by placing a review…**

**Chapter 4**

"We are trying to stop the bleeding as we speak"

Elliot couldn't believe his ears. "So why are you here and not in the operation room"!

Cragen laid a hand on Elliot's shoulder. "Come down, they are doing all they can"

"I will update you as soon as we know more" the doctor turned around and went back to the operation room.

"This is all my fault" Elliot raised his voice.

"What?"

"Yeah, she is been looking sick for quiet sometime and I did nothing about it. She said she was feeling sick a few times and I didn't even paid attention to it"

"You couldn't do anything. She is a grown woman and you are not her babysitter."

Cragen felt as guilty as Elliot. He did notice the change in Olivia's appearance but didn't even bother to do anything about it. More then once he saw her running sick to the toilet. He did once ask her about it and all she said was "I ate something bad".

"Elliot, I need to go back to the station. Stay here and update me as soon as you know anything".

"O.k. I will".

Cragen left Elliot. He really didn't want to leave the hospital before he knew anything about Olivia, but the workload that waited for him back in the squad room was very intense.

Another hour passed. Elliot walked up and down the corridor more than 10 times. _Please god let her be alright. I promise I'll take care of her._ He felt very strange about the way he felt towards Olivia.

The doctor finally came back to speak with Elliot.

"How is she?"

"She is in recovery now. We think she is bleeding because an acute Pancreatitis".

"What? What does that mean?

"Acute pancreatitis occurs suddenly and lasts for a short period of time and usually resolves. However in Olivia's case it is complicated since it wasn't taken care of in time. The bleeding caused an infection. The enzymes and toxins entered the bloodstream, and we have to wait to see which organs have been damaged as a result of this."

"We did stop the bleeding, but she is still not stable. We will have to wait for tomorrow to asses the damage."

"Can I see her?"

"Yes, come with me".

Elliot walked with the Doctor. He felt very scared to see Olivia, but he knew I had to.

As he entered the room he froze. Olivia was looking very pail and had a respirator to assist her breathing. She was sleeping. Elliot approached the bed and pulled closely a chair so he can sit beside her.

He touched her hand slightly. He felt that no matters what happens he will be by her side. He will make it all good and will make his best to stand by his partner that during all the years they spent together she took care of him whenever he had a problem.

Going back, he remembered the day he sign the divorce papers. She went with him and then took him to eat lunch just to cheer him up. "_We didn't I notice before?"_

A nurse came in to check on her. She checked that the ventilator and the heart monitor were in place.

"She will sleep for a while, maybe would you like to go down to the cafeteria to have a coffee?"

"No, I need to be with her".

"I understand" the nurse left the room and closed the door behind her.

Elliot felt very tired. He placed his head on the bed near Olivia's hand and closed his eyes. _Please god, I don't want to lose her too…_

He awoke suddenly when he felt a movement. He saw Olivia was waking up. He touched her hand. She looked at him with a sad look. She tried to say something but couldn't because of the ventilator.

"Don't try to talk, I'll get you a notepad" Elliot went to the nurses station and ask a pen and paper. He came back to the room and placed it on Olivia's right hand. She wrote:

"Am I dying?"

"You are going to be alright, I'll call the Doctor so he can explain it to you" He pressed the nurse Button.

Suddenly he heard the heart monitor beeping, Olivia closed her eyes. The nurse that just came into the room went back to the corridor and yield:

"Code Blue, I need some help here….."

**Let me know what you think, any review is a bless!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to all my reviewers! I admit, I really don't like this episode….**

**Chapter 5**

"Code blue….."

Elliot Panicked. He saw the stream of nurses and Doctors entering to the room. He stepped back to allow some room for them. Then one of the nurses asked him to go out. He left the room _please god, just let her live…I promise I'll take care of her…please..._

Elliot began walking down the corridor. He needed to get out of there. Images of Olivia unconscious started flickering in his head. _This is not happening!_

He heard someone calling his name.

"Elliot"

"Elliot"

"Casey"

"How is Olivia?"

Elliot felt he couldn't think straight.

"S-She…. She is…" he took a deep breath.

"What? What happened?"

"Casey, I…. they asked me to leave the room because her heart wasn't beating"

Casey's face went pail.

"Common, let's go back there" Elliot grabbed Casey from her elbow and directed her back to Olivia's room.

As they approached the room the Doctor was coming out.

"Can you tell us how is she?" Casey asked nervously.

"We managed to stable her. She is resting at the moment"

"Can you please update us regarding her condition?" Elliot asked.

"Sure. Sorry I didn't have the chance to introduce myself. I'm Doctor Emma Star"

"This is Casey and I'm Elliot, we are Olivia's co-workers"

Casey hurried to correct him, "More than co-workers"

Emma smiled. "I'm going to be in Charge of Olivia from now on" she continued "Did someone update you regarding Olivia's illness?"

"Well more or less, I was told she has an acute Pancreatitis"

"That's correct. We were waiting to see what is the damage that was caused to her organs due to the blood toxins. Were any of you with her in the past 24 hours?"

"I was with her"Elliot said.

"Can I ask you some questions? I need to get as much information as possible about the last 24 hours."

Elliot tried to remember.

"Well, she was very tired lately. She wasn't eating much during the day and if she was, she couldn't keep it down", he continued "She broke her wrist yesterday and after the hospital I took her home. She didn't look too good. When I came to check on her in the morning she couldn't move. It's like she couldn't even open her eyes or react to anything".

"Anything else you remember?"

"Well she complained a few times about a stomach ache, but she usually doesn't make a big deal out of nothing"

Emma smiled. "Well she is a tough detective then, a pain of an acute pancreatitis is more than just a stomach ache"

Elliot and Casey smiled slightly.

"She is a hell of a tough cookie" Casey added.

"At the moment we have her on Antibiotics that will help her fight the infection and of course Morphine for the pain. She is not able to breath by herself because of a hypoxia caused by the toxins in her blood. We are treating the kidneys and lungs to prevent failure of those organs."

Casey shaked her head "I can't believe we didn't notice it"

"Sometimes the symptoms are not clear, don't take it so hard on yourself" Emma said.

"Now, it's very important that she will rest. Tomorrow when she will wake up, we will asses her breathing. Any other questions?

Casey and Elliot looked at each other.

"No, no questions".

"O.k., I can be reached through my pager. Just ask from the nurses and they will let me know".

Elliot smiled. "Thanks Doc"

Casey and Elliot went into Olivia's room. She was sleeping peacefully.

"I wish I could do something"

"Elliot, what are you talking about? It's not your fault"

"I'm her partner; I'm the one who is supposed to know her best"

"Well, you are not married to her" Casey smiled.

Elliot stopped and looked at Casey.

"What's wrong?"

"No" she said, "Don't tell me that there is something between you two!"

"I didn't say that!" Elliot blushed a bit.

"Then what?"

"Well….." Elliot hesitated, "Lately I have discovered I have these weird feelings about Olivia, feelings I never had before"

"Does she know about it?"

"No, I don't think she does" Elliot placed his hands in his pockets. This conversation was a little awkward for him.

Casey smiled. "Are you going to do something about it?

"I don't know, it's very complicated"

"The hell it is!"

"Do you want to talk about it?

"Not now"

"O.k., when you ready. Just let me know"

"I will".

They sat next to Olivia's bed for an hour.

"Casey go home, I'll stay the night"

"Elliot you have been here with her since this morning, I'll stay and you go home to get some sleep"

"Sorry…I'm not moving"

"But"

"Don't even try to argue with me Casey"

"O.k.…I'll be here in the morning. I'll bring you breakfast"

"Deal".

Casey touched Olivia's hand slightly "Take good care of her"

"I will".

Elliot check on the time. It was already 10:30pm. He started to stretch his arms above his head when he heard a knock on the door. It was Emma.

"Hi, just came to do a last check on Olivia before I leave"

Elliot gave her a smile. "Working hard?"

"Well…it comes with the title. Are you staying for the night?"

"Yes"

"Wow a devoted partner"

"You can say so"

"You can ask from the nurses for another pillow"

"Thanks"

"You welcome. See you tomorrow".

The night went very fast. Elliot fell asleep around 12:00AM and when he woke up it was already 05:30AM. He looked at Olivia that still was asleep. She seem so beautiful to him. He couldn't take his eyes from her.

He stretched. Sleeping all night in a chair didn't do miracles to his back. When he looked at her again he saw she was opening her eyes.

"Liv?"

She looked at him. She seemed scared.

"Do you want to write something?

She nodded.

He placed a writing pad on her hand.

She wrote slowly.

"What is wrong with me?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews – they are much appreciated! Sorry it took long to update….**

Chapter 6

Elliot looked at what Olivia has written – What is wrong with me?

"You are going to be fine, the Doctor will explain everything". He tried to calm her down.

As Elliot finished his sentence, Emma entered the room.

"Hi Olivia, it's good to see you awake. I'm Dr Emma Star"

Elliot smiled to her.

"Hi Doc"

"Well Olivia I must say that you have a big fan here, He hasn't moved from your bedside even for a minute".

Elliot stared at Olivia, she gave him a soft smile.

"O.k, first I'm going to asses your breathing to check the possibility to remove the breathing tube. When I'll remove it please try to cough it out"

Emma helped Olivia remove the tube. She coughed a few times after Emma has removed it. Instead of the tube she placed a nostril oxygen tube.

"How does it feel now?"

Olivia's voice was very rusty "it hurts"

"What hurts?"

Olivia pointed at her throat.

"It will take a couple of hours to get your voice back, don't worry about that".

"Olivia, you had an acute pancreatitis. It occurs suddenly and lasts for a short period of time and usually resolves. However in your case it is complicated since it wasn't taken care of in time. The bleeding caused an infection in your blood. The enzymes and toxins entered the bloodstream, and we have to wait to see which organs have been damaged as a result of this."

Olivia was shocked.

"Olivia are you o.k?"

Olivia nodded. She could hardly contain the thoughts that went through her head at this moment.

"The infection has weakened you body and that's why you were filling faint and weak. You will have to rest for some time to get your strength back".

"Did you hear that Liv, Rest!" Elliot made it clear.

Olivia sighed.

"When can I go home?"

Elliot couldn't believe his ears "I can't believe you are even asking that!" _she will probably like to come back to work in less than 2 days…_

"Olivia, you have lost a lot of blood. It can take up to a week until we will be able to release you. I understand you really want to go back to your old life but your body has been through a quite ordeal. You need to rest so you can get your strength back." Emma gave a comforting smile towards Olivia.

After Emma left, Olivia was very quiet. She stared at the ceiling. _What am I going to do now? I must not show to Elliot that I'm scared, he would probably baby sit me for a while…I hate this! My stomach hearts so much…_

Elliot realized that Olivia was distant.

"You got us really worried"

"Well, I'm really sorry Elliot"

"Why are you mad?" He couldn't understand her reaction.

"I'm mad because I lost control of my life!"

"Wow, don't you think you are a little bit harsh on yourself? This is not about control, this is about getting sick".

"Well I should know better!" she said angrily and shifted her eyes from Elliot.

Elliot took a moment to think. _O.k. so she is angry and obviously she hates the fact that she is helpless at the moment, maybe it will be a good idea to try and treat her like usual…_

"You are lucky, you'll be back on your feet in no time, I have to get back to the station so I guess I'll come back later"

"You are leaving already?"

Elliot smiled. _So all of a sudden you want me to stay?_

"The guys at the station have an overload of new cases. Don't worry, I'll be back later"

He stood up and hold her hand. She tried to pretend she doesn't care that much but it was impossible.

"Do you need anything? Do you want me to call anyone?"

"No, its o.k. tell the guys I said hi"

As Elliot left the room, Olivia closed her eyes for a moment. The pain in her abdomen went intense from moment to moment. She reached to the nurse button and press a few times.

2 minutes have passed since she tried calling the nurse. Suddenly she felt very dizzy. The room was spinning.

In a matter of seconds, her world turned black…..

**It's going to get better – I promise!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I would like to thank all my supporters – You guys know who you are!**

**Special thanks to my boyfriend – baby, you rock my world!**

**Chapter 7**

Elliot rubbed his eyes. Juggling between being in the hospital with Olivia and work had really worn him off. He was doing some paper work when his phone suddenly rang.

"Can I speak with detective Stabler please?"

"Yes speaking"

"Hi my name is Jennifer and I am calling from Mercy hospital. Dr Star asked me to inform you regarding Olivia Benson"

Elliot heard his heart pounding in his chest. _This can't be good_

"Is something wrong?"

"Dr Star said you should come immediately".

"I'm on my way".

He hanged up the phone. He felt paralyzed.

Cragen watched Elliot from the side.

"Elliot, is there something wrong?"

Elliot turned his head to face Cragen.

"It was a call from the hospital. Something is wrong with Olivia"

"Let's go" Cragen grabbed his coat.

The drive to the hospital seemed so long. Elliot sat on the passenger's seat and couldn't say a word. _No, Please don't die on me now. I didn't get to confess my feelings to you._

Cragen felt the tension in the air. Olivia was very important to him.

"It's going to be fine Elliot"

Elliot didn't say a word.

They stormed into the hospital. Elliot went through to Olivia's room, just to find she wasn't there.

"No!" Elliot felt his heart racing.

Just then He saw Dr Star.

"Where is she?"

This time Dr star wasn't smiling. She looked at Elliot and took a breath.

"She is in ICU. She crashed 3 hours ago and we couldn't hold her stable. She is in a coma".

Cragens face went pale.

"What happened?"

"Well, Since Olivia had a major internal blood loss her body became very weak. At this stage any additional blood loss can cause the body to go into a state of shock. We believe she as experience another internal bleeding"

"What! I thought that was controlled already!" Elliot was on the verge of losing his temper.

"I'm really sorry Elliot, but this kind of problem can repeat itself if the person is very stressed".

Dr Star looked at Cragen. "Can I ask you if she was very stressed lately?"

Cragen Shook his head "We are all under stress, I guess that in Olivia's case it came to a boiling point"

"Can we see her?" _Please, I just want to see that she is alive_

"Follow me".

They walked through the hall into the ICU. Dr Star turned to face Elliot.

"She is in the second room on the left. Please try to be quiet as possible".

Elliot and Cragen entered the room. Olivia was lying peacefully between the white sheets. She looked paler than before.

"When I left her she was just fine" Elliot said. "She already couldn't wait to go back to work"

"You didn't do anything wrong Elliot, It's just the person she is…. We all know her"

"Do we Captain? How come we didn't notice this?" Elliot was starting to get more frustrated. He hated the fact that they work themselves to a point they actually get hurt physically and mentally.

Cragen shook his head. He knew Elliot was right. He worked some many years on the police force and saw too many cops getting sick due to stress. What can he say? What can he possibly say to sound reasonable enough to justify it?nothing.

"Elliot, I'm going to head back to the station. You are free to take a couple of days off and if you need more just let me know"

"Thanks, I really appreciate it" Elliot knew it wasn't a good time for having days off since everyone at the squad was working double shifts. But he knew that at the moment he needed to be next to Olivia when she wakes up.

Elliot pulled a chair and sat by Olivia's bed. _Come on wake up! I need to know you are going to be fine._

Casey was walking down the hall to the ICU unit. Her heart was racing since Cragen called. Her best friend was in a coma. The only person she could speak to when something was bodering her. Thinking back she couldn't ignore how 2 weeks ago she told Olivia that she wasn't eating enough and that she looked too pail. _This is not happening!_

"Elliot?" Casey whispered.

"Hi"

"How is she?"

"She's in a coma, they don't know who much time it will take her to wake up. I need her to wake up Casey I really do" Elliot's eyes were starting to get glassy.

Casey touched Elliot's back slightly. "We all do Elliot"

"I need to tell her"

"Tell her what?"

Elliot shook his head.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the reviews- you guys know who you are!**

**Eddie – I love you!**

**Chapter 8**

Casey shook her head. _He loves her._

"Elliot, I know she means a lot to you"

"Casey, I need to tell her I love her, I need her" he placed his head between his hands.

"And you will. She will wake up and everything is going to be just fine" she placed her hand on Elliot's shoulder "we have to believe in that".

They sat for an hour. Speechless. They both knew they can't just talk about the weather.

Casey stood up "I need to get back to the office, please let me know if there is any change"

Elliot nodded. "I will".

The time passed very slowly. Elliot went back and forth between the coffee machine and Olivia's room.

Dr Star came into the room. He raised his head to greet her.

"Elliot, how are you holding up?"

"I'll be fine. I'm worried about Olivia"

"I can understand. She is very precious to you"

He chuckled. "That's the problem"

"What do you mean?"

"I…I didn't tell her how I feel about her"

Emma smiled "I see".

"I wish…."

"I know, you wish she just woke up"

"Yes" he nodded.

"Elliot, I know it's hard to stare at a love one and not being able to do anything. You just have to keep your faith"

"Can you please be honest with me and tell me what are the chances she will wake up?"

"Olivia's condition is severe, within saying that we believe she can recover from this. This will also depends on her will"

"What do you mean?"

"Sometimes patients loose the will to live. I know it sounds very odd but emotional stress can contribute to loosing the will to live".

Emma laid a hand on Elliot shoulder. He smiled to her. "Thanks Doc"

"Any time". She left the room.

He pulled a chair and sat closer to Olivia's bed. He touched her hand. _Please stay with me_.

Suddenly, he felt Olivia's hand moving. "Liv?"

She slowly opened her eyes.

"Elliot…"

"Welcome back! I'm so happy you are awake" she still looked sleepy.

"What happened?"

"Well, let's just say that you had the urge to get some sleep" he smiled.

"Mmm…how much time was I sleeping?"

"Around a day or so, everybody is worried sick about you. The gang will come in the evening"

"I miss them, can't wait to get out of here"

"Benson, you are helpless" he pushed the nurse button. A nurse came in.

"Can you please page Dr Star?"

"Sure, won't be long".

After 2 minutes Dr Star entered the room.

"Welcome back, how are you feeling?"

"Sleepy, my stomach is a bit sore"

"You are going to be sore for a few days. We will give you some pain killers straight away; I am just going to check your bandages"

Elliot turned around.

"Everything seems fine."

"When can you release me?"

"Olivia, be patient. You had a serious operation. It can take up to a wake to discharge you and then another week at home with bed rest. You will need someone to assist you during that week"

"I can do it!" Elliot jumped in.

Emma smiled. "Well I see that you already have someone to rely on"

Olivia blushed. _This is going to be interesting I can't wait…._

**I know its short… Please review – Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter 9**

2 days after.

"Hey sleepy head, wake up" Elliot said smiling. It was already 11 am and Olivia was still sleeping.

"What for?" she said moaning. She sounded angry.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just tired, can't even move"

"Did you have a good night sleep?"

"Yes"

"Are you feeling o.k.? Are you in pain?"

"No"

"Did you tell Dr Star about this?" He reached the button to call the nurse

Olivia didn't answer. She just flattered her eyes close.

Dr Star entered the room.

"Good morning Elliot. Olivia is something wrong?"

"She is very tired and weak. Is that normal?"

"After lying a long time in bed it is normal. But if she feels worse than before, we are going to run some tests. Would you mind to wait outside?" she faced him.

"Olivia, I'll be right outside" he touched her hand. She gave him a smile back.

Elliot sat outside. Around an hour that lasted for ever at least 5 doctors went into the room. He became more worried than before. _This is taken too long. What is wrong with her?_

As all the doctors left Olivia's room, Dr. Star came out as well. She turned to Elliot with a serious expression.

"What's wrong? How is she doing?" Elliot wanted to get as much information as possible.

Emma touched Elliot's elbow. "Let's have a sit".

"Elliot, when you found Olivia the day you brought her to the hospital, did she have problems in motion?"

"What do you mean?"

"Was she able to stand or move?"

Elliot tried to remember that morning. He remembered Olivia seating on the floor, she wasn't able to stand up…

"I found her seating against the wall, she couldn't stand up. She asked me to help her up to bed"

"Anything else happened before that?"

"Well, she was very tired lately. She fell asleep on her desk for all night without even moving, and she lost some weight".

Dr Star paused for a moment.

"Elliot, we are afraid that Olivia's condition is more complicated than we thought before. When we checked her a few moments ago she wasn't able to move"

"What? Are you saying she is paralyzed? How did this happen?" Elliot's heart was racing.

"She is not paralyzed. We are waiting for a few lab tests and in a few minutes I'll perform a spinal tap to help us confirm what she has"

Elliot shook his head. _Why god, why now?_

"We believe she has a condition that is called Guillain-Barré syndrome. It is a disorder in which the body's immune system attacks part of the peripheral nervous system. The first symptoms of this disorder include varying degrees of weakness or tingling sensations in the legs. In many instances, the weakness and abnormal sensations spread to the arms and upper body. These symptoms can increase in intensity until the muscles cannot be used at all and the patient is almost totally paralyzed."

"Is she going to be paralyzed for the rest of her life? _Please god no!_

"No, most patients, recover from even the most severe cases, although some continue to have some degree of weakness. Usually Guillain-Barré occurs a few days or weeks after the patient has had symptoms of a respiratory or gastrointestinal viral infection."

"So what is the treatment?" _Please say she will be ok._

"There is no specific treatment; all she needs is rest and physiotherapy. It can take from months to years to recuperate, it depends on her"

Elliot took a deep breath. "This is too much".

"I know it is. But we have to do everything to make sure she will get back on track as soon as possible. I'm going to perform the spinal tap now. Do you want to be present?"

"Yeah, sure"

When they came back to Olivia's room, the nurse had already everything prepared.

Olivia was awake.

"Hi Liv" Elliot gave her a smile and touched her hand.

Dr Star was preparing herself. "Olivia, I'm going to perform a spinal tap. It's going to hurt for a bit, but I need you to lay still".

The nurse and Dr Star turned Olivia on her side. Elliot sat down by her bedside and held her hand. She looked at him, at his sad blue eyes. Suddenly she squeezed his hand and closed her eyes. She was biting her lip trying not to show the pain she was in.

"It won't be long, we are almost finished" Dr Star tried to ease the situation.

Tears burst out of Olivia's eyes. Elliot felt frustration.

He tried to ease her pain by rubbing her hand. "It's going to be alright Liv, Just a little bit more". _I will give anything to ease her pain god please!_

After 1 minute it was over. Olivia's grip on Elliot's hand eased.

"When are we going to know the results?" Olivia asked.

"In a couple of hours. Please try to have some rest". Dr Star and the nurse left the room.

A heavy silence fell between Olivia and Elliot. He didn't know what to say at the moment. _Should I tell her now? She will probably think I'm doing this because she is sick. Can't wait!_

"How are you feeling?" he tried to make conversation.

She gave him a half smile. "pretty bad at the moment, I feel exhausted, and I may be paralyzed. It can't get worse than this can it?

**Please review! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the great reviews – you people know who you are!**

**Eddie – thank you for giving me so much ideas, you are wonderfull!**

**Chapter 10**

_It's confirmed. I have it. I'm paralyzed._

_So alone, so cold. She said I'll get over it, I'll walk again. She tried to be as nice as she could but no, there is no other way to make it easy._

_Paralyzed. Me. Why._

_I tried to give it a reason, all my life I didn't care for no one. Apart from my job I have nothing. No one. Just a couple of friends and co workers. No family, no boyfriend. Nothing._

_Better of dead. Because being alive I'll only be a burden on someone, or on the health system._

_Poor Elliot, he has been here all the time. But soon he will come less often, explaining that work is busy, or has to take care of the kids. Figures._

_There is no reason why he would take care of me. Paralyzed. Me._

_He look's at me with those blue eyes. Pretending he understands. He is not paralyzed how can he even understand?_

"Elliot, go away"

Elliot lifted his head. "What?"

"I said go away. I want to be alone". Olivia closed her eyes. Tears started to form. She didn't want Elliot to see her cry.

"Liv, what's wrong?"

"I want to be alone, please!"

"O.k,O.k don't get mad. I'll be back tomorrow"

"Don't even bother" she added.

"What?" Elliot couldn't understand why she was acting this way.

Olivia shut her eyes. She didn't even bother to answer his question.

Elliot gave her a sharp look. "Don't push me away. I'm here with you because…"

"Because what Elliot?" she opened her eyes, tears began to fall down her cheeks "because this is the right thing to do? Or because you feel sorry for me?"

Her words pierced his heart. He turned his back to her and left the room.

_I knew it. I knew he was going to leave. Couldn't take the heat …. I wish I could die right now. Please god put my out of my misery…this is too cruel_

The door opened. Elliot stepped back in. Olivia could tell he was angry. When Elliot got angry his eyes would shrink and he would place his hands on his waist.

"Do you think it is that easy to see you like this? I won't leave you, you are my partner. If this was the other way, you wouldn't leave me!"

_He came back…..I can't believe it….please don't go!_

"Olivia…..I…I'm in love with you" _there! I said it!_

Olivia's heart skipped a bit. _What did he just said?_

Elliot got closed to Olivia's bed. He touched her hand.

"I will never leave. I'm here for you"

Olivia froze. She couldn't speak. She didn't know what to say. Tears were sliding off her cheeks.

"Please say something Olivia, anything"

She started sobbing.

"Please hold me. Hold me and never let me go"

Elliot hurried to obey. He felt relieved as he was holding her and running a hand through her back.

"It's o.k baby, everything is going to be just fine. I'm here"

After a moment he felt her going limp in his arms.

"Liv, are you alright?" he was beginning to freak out.

"Yes….just feel weak, so tired"

Elliot kissed her on the cheek as her eyes closed slowly.

"It's going to be alright. I promise".

**I know…too romantic – promise more to come, it will get more interesting than this!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Soooooorrrrrryyyyyyy! I know it took ages to update….**

Chapter 11

At last. At last she looked peaceful. She was sleeping for almost more than 5 hours

Without even turning around.

_There I said it, it wasn't such a big deal as I thought it would be. Why was I so afraid to say it? It's only natural that after so much time together, I'll fall in love with her._

Olivia opened her eyes. She watched Elliot seating across her, staring at her. He smiled.

"How are you feeling?" he moved across and sat on the bed.

"Feel a bit tired"

"In a few minutes you will start your physio session. Exited?"

"No, I just want to get up back on my feet".

"Don't worry Liv. It will happen. You just got to give yourself a break. You heard what

the Doc said. It's just an infection of your nerves. You have to give it some time" Elliot

took Olivia's hand and kissed it softly. "And remember you have me to take care of you"

_He is so sweet….I just want to kiss him_

The door opened and a young women entered the room.

"Hi, my name is Jay, I'm your physiotherapist. How are you feeling today Olivia?

"Bit tired"

"Well, it's very common in people that get this nerve infection. Dr Star already updated me with all the details" she turned around her head and looked at Elliot. "And you must be Elliot, are you?"

Elliot grinned "You got that right".

"Now Olivia, you don't mind if Elliot will stay? I would like him to be involved in the treatment, so he can help you with some exercises"

"No, that is fine with me" Olivia gave a smile to Elliot.

"O.k then,let's start"

Jay was very professional. She assessed Olivia's condition and started with some routines that Olivia has to follow.

After more than an hour Jay decided to finish the session. She could tell Olivia was exhausted.

"O.k that's enough for today. You did pretty well. Do you have any questions?"

Olivia was sweating and looked pretty warned out.

"Yes… how much time will it take me to return to full function?"

"You need to give yourself some time…. being that tired and stressing your body even more is not going to do you any good. Please try to be patient. Rest is all you need at the moment" Jay smiled. "So do we have a deal?"

"Yes…I guess so".

"O.k so I'll see you tomorrow"

Elliot stood up "Thank you for your help".

"That's o.k. bye".

Elliot stared at Olivia. Even though she looked tired and pale, her beauty was still there. It overwhelmed him.

She looked at him "what? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I am just so happy to be here with you. Happy that I finally had the gut to tell you that I love you"

"Come here. Lay down with me"

He went to her bed side and squeezed himself next to her. He placed his hand on her waist. She placed her head on his chest.

"A penny for your thought's" he said.

"I miss work. I miss my life"

"Don't worry honey. You'll get it back, and I'll be in it, so it is going to be even better" he kissed her forehead and looked down at her. She fell asleep.

He left her asleep and stepped outside into the corridor. As he glanced to his left he was surprised to see Alex stepping towards him.

She smiled to him and gave him a hug.

"How is she Elliot?"

"She is much better….how did you.."

"Casey called me. I took the week off to come over. Missed you guys"

"You can go in and see her. She is asleep but probably happy to see you. I'll be right here making a few calls"

Alex entered the room. She got close to Olivia's bed. _God she looks so frail_…

Olivia opened her eyes. "Oh my god! Alex!"

Alex gave her a hug. "Missed me?"

"I'm so happy to see you"

"That's good, because I'll stick to you all this week" Alex grinned.

"Really? You are staying for all the week?"

"Yes. Not only that. I have some good news"

"What news?"

**Cliffi? Wait and see…..**


End file.
